


《无题》

by dblade0630



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblade0630/pseuds/dblade0630
Summary: 一个口嗨脑洞，写了篇肉算是滚圈大佬艾自由 x GV界新秀莱布朗
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager, 艾莱 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	《无题》

“你迟到了。三分钟。”

艾伦抬起手看了看他，那个手腕上甚至没有戴表，他就这么装模作样的扫了一眼。  
莱纳是从雨里赶过来的，肩膀处湿了一大片，艾伦看见他穿的还是上次见面时穿的衣服，那件老旧的麻黄色风衣，皱巴巴的罩在他身上。  
他看上去像是从贫民窟跑出来的，廉价的服装，剃不干净的胡茬，神情比艾伦经纪团队里的打杂工更落魄，一副被生活剥削透支的样子。

莱纳走进房间前，规规矩矩的把鞋子脱下来摆在鞋柜里，麻黄色的风衣也被艾伦要求扔在了玄关处的位置。他先是走进浴室洗了个手，用干净的毛巾擦了把脸，做完这一切后他才敢朝着艾伦走去。

艾伦在看着手机，不知是哪家报社的狗仔又让他不耐烦了，他冷笑着看完把它扔到一边，又抬头审视了莱纳一番。

“脏死了。”  
“来之前我洗过澡。”  
“所以你迟到了三分钟？”艾伦抬眼看他，“我的时间可不像你的那样廉价，以后你再迟到的话我不会给你一分钱。还有你真的很脏，给我重新洗一遍。”

莱纳只能重新返回到浴室里。  
他察觉到艾伦今天的心情尤为不好，所以也没敢多说什么。他们的乐队在昨天开了演唱会，是全球巡演的第二站，接下来他们会马不停蹄的赶去多伦多筹备第三场巡演。本该是一切顺利，可昨天有狗仔拍到了莱纳出入艾伦入住的酒店。  
作为艾伦的前队友，往日男子偶像组合里的Leader，四年前无缘无故退队的“背叛者”，这个新闻引起了轩然大波。  
艾伦的粉丝囊括了这个世界上五分之一的少男少女，他们当然看不惯莱纳·布朗。四年前发表退队声明时，艾伦也在现场，完全不知状况的他一遍遍问着莱纳“是真的吗？你要走吗？”，哽咽的嗓音听上去是那么悲伤，严重到仿佛情侣闹分手，碧绿的眼睛里眨啊眨，不一会儿就眨出了眼泪。而如今，四年时光转瞬一逝，艾伦所在的男子组合也从唱跳偶像转型成了摇滚乐队，早就宣布与艾伦一伙分道扬镳的莱纳·布朗，却在今年突然下海拍了几部GV，以这种丢人现眼的方式重新回到大众的视线。  
并且还丢人现眼的出现在艾伦·耶格尔下榻的酒店门口。  
「恶心。」  
「背叛者。」  
「喜欢吸男人鸡巴的婊子。」  
他不用去看也知道有多少人在骂着自己，镜子里倒映出的也恰恰是自己那张恶心的脸，凹下去的颧骨还有疲惫的眼神，他与四年前的自己相去甚远，掉下去的脂肪让他的背部显得瘦骨嶙峋，薄薄的一层皮下面就是肋骨，他想起导演说过自己的背瘦的像咕噜，令人反胃，所以在他的片子里不会出现任何关于背部的特写。

莱纳一件件脱下衣服，走到花洒下面，喷涌而出的热水淋遍全身，令他觉得温暖很多，就在这时艾伦敲响了门，问他还要多久。  
“五分钟就好。”莱纳回答，手指伸进后穴。来之前他已经做过清理了，甚至给自己灌了肠。但他害怕艾伦嫌他脏，只能再洗一次。  
隔着门，他听见艾伦说了句什么，然后门就被唰的推开了。  
艾伦走了进来，在雾气袅绕的浴室里看着莱纳手伸向后方捅自己屁股的样子。  
“你已经饥渴到这地步了？准备用这五分钟把自己插到高潮？”  
莱纳知道此时他不管怎么解释都不会是艾伦要听的回答，这个恶劣的人哪怕知道莱纳确实是在清理，也喜欢用最不堪的话羞辱他。  
“站过来。”  
艾伦命令道。  
莱纳关掉了花洒，应着他的话站到了镜子前。他又看见了自己那张脸，沾满了水显得更加狼狈，他低下头避免着与镜子里的自己对视，艾伦从后面按住他的脖子，把他的脸抵在洗手台的瓷砖上，这让莱纳松了口气，他终于不用面对镜子里自己惨淡的脸了。

艾伦没有做任何前戏，他扒开莱纳的臀瓣，在穴口处蹭了两下便慢慢插入。他的阴茎还没有完全勃起，所以初始的时候没有那么疼，但当他完全没入后莱纳还是感到了些许胀痛，他想也许和前几天自己拍的片子有关系，那天他们应发行商要求拍了段3P，莱纳被两个人接连不断的插入，后期导演说要让两个人一同插进去莱纳也照办了，过程痛的他喊出了声，适应过后又不得不假惺惺的开始叫床，他时常觉得自己人格分裂，一个人格在羞耻的落泪，还有个人格在享受着痛苦而欢愉的性交，可那都没关系，毕竟他可以从影片发售的利润里提到很多钱。

莱纳的内壁已经很柔软了，艾伦进入后直接顶弄了起来。他当然知道莱纳肯定提前做过扩张，不过说出口的话却是“你这里已经被操松了”，看见趴在瓷砖上的那张脸陡然变了色，又认命的闭上眼，那股在平时都掩埋很好的戾气又冒出来了点。艾伦刻意用力的磨莱纳的前列腺，手里握着对方半勃的阴茎，他的手因为常年弹吉他有厚厚的老茧，摸上莱纳那根东西时，对方发出一声低喘，不知是痛的还是爽的，艾伦只当是后者，于是越发放肆，他揉搓着莱纳阴茎的柱身，手指翻开他的包皮。龟头整个被暴露在空气里时，莱纳在艾伦的手里完全勃起了，他的阴茎翘着，前面滴着水，后面也湿的一塌糊涂。

“唔……呃……艾伦，不要……”  
只有在动情的时候，莱纳会喊艾伦的名字。他的手向后伸着，胡乱的想抓住什么，屁股也夹得更紧，艾伦每顶一次，抽出来时都能翻出粉色的肉壁。

莱纳不同于他的任何一个情人，他是个不要脸的GV男星，也同样是自己的前队友。那时他们队里几个人还都是十五岁左右的年纪，只有莱纳偏大一点，因此他承担了照顾这些小屁孩起居生活的义务。他们一起练习、一起睡觉，无聊的时候会对着镜子一起做梦，艾伦那时候就特别异想天开，他总说着自己一定要出道，出道了就可以开演唱会，站在最高的位置看荧光海，出道了就可以去很多国家，去不同城市，把书里看到的美食都吃一遍。  
他希望莱纳和自己一起出道，但莱纳在每个月的考核里都是最后几名，除了人际交往外，他似乎没有出彩之处，况且他的身材较同龄人而言发育的更为成熟，胸围和臀围都在不断见长，实在不符合他们偶像男团的定位。  
波尔克总是在背地里吐槽莱纳，他们是明面上及暗面上的关系不好，他给莱纳取难听的绰号，叫他“猩猩”，“吊车尾”……他说莱纳的胸部就像女人一样肥大，让他看了就恶心，并且他讨厌莱纳的性格，干什么事都忍着，练习生把重活丢给他干他忍着，考核时因为小小的失误被痛骂半小时他也忍着，被自己打也忍着，逆来顺受就是他的代名词。  
波尔克无论如何都不会想到宣布出道名单时没有他的名字，取代他的便是那个他一直看不顺眼的莱纳·布朗。  
所以在得知莱纳拍GV后他是第一个给艾伦打来电话的，他说，你知道我们最敬爱的队长退队后干什么去了吗？他下海了，做了一个心甘情愿被男人操的贱货，你听见他在片子里的叫床声了吗？连女人都喊不出那么浪的声音。  
艾伦接收了波尔克发过来的视频。  
他看见他曾经最崇敬的人被同性压在床上，双腿大张着被操干，他的臀肉被顶的一晃一晃，啪啪的声响都快盖过叫床声——要是真的盖过就好了，那样他就不会听见莱纳用他沙哑的声音喊“慢一点，求你慢一点”，他卑微的乞求，看上去像是被强迫的，可那又怎么会是强迫呢？但凡是个活人都知道莱纳·布朗是自愿下海的，他和制作公司签了高价合约，每拍一部就可以拿很多钱。

一旦想到这些事情，他的暴力因子就会开始发作，他会更加粗暴的对待莱纳，用最大的力度操他，逼着他喊出跟片子里一样的求饶声，但莱纳除了在拍摄片场以外就是个无趣的床伴，他的嘴里哼哼唧唧，吐出的也顶多是些语气词，艾伦让他叫床，他却咬着嘴唇开始装贞洁，明明屁股里流出的水已经顺着大腿根流到了地上。

“莱纳，你真淫荡啊，四年前不会有人用这个词来形容你吧？”艾伦掐着莱纳下巴，让他的脸正对着镜子，“看看你，看着你的脸在做爱时一定会露出的表情，是不是就和那些镜头拍出来的一样？你不是总说你在片场都是装的吗？那和我的呢？也是装出来的？”  
莱纳摇了摇头，幅度摆动的很小，因为此刻他的下巴正被艾伦禁锢着。  
“下次我们边看着你的片子边做吧，不是有很多部吗？挑一部你最喜欢的。噢，或许不用等下次，酒店里的付费频道应该能点播到你淫荡的脸……”  
“不要……艾伦，不要。”莱纳听到艾伦说的话，近乎崩溃，“只有这个是底线，其他你要我怎么做都可以，我会尽力满足你的。”  
“噢，是吗？”  
艾伦冷冷的说了一句。

莱纳被整个扔到了床上，不着寸缕，他的背部的水分还没蒸发完，在床单上洇出一大片水渍，但艾伦不介意这些，他拎起莱纳的一条腿猛得插入进去，这个角度让他的阴茎可以侵犯到很深的位置，莱纳被顶的意识涣散，只能抓着床单一遍遍喊艾伦的名字。  
“爽够了？”  
进行到中途，艾伦停了下来。  
“我不想动了，你坐上来，坐到我射出来为止。”

莱纳缓慢的撑起自己，他将两条腿横跨在艾伦的腰侧，用肛口摩擦对方阴茎的前端。刚刚的撞击让他的后穴又酸又疼，他不敢立马坐下去，只能用这种方式取悦着艾伦。对方十分不满意的瞥了他一眼，于是莱纳很顺从的低下头先替艾伦口交，他的口活不是很好，拍片时也曾被对戏的演员调侃过，但慢慢的在拍摄中也有了些经验，足以让艾伦闭上眼睛享受那么一会儿。  
“别舔了。”直到艾伦发话的那一刻，“再不坐上来的话你后面都干了吧，我不想操那种地方。”  
莱纳又给自己扩张了一会，他扶着艾伦勃起的阴茎速度缓慢的向下坐，进行到一半的时候，甬道如艾伦所说的那样干涩起来，但艾伦没给他任何犹豫的时间，他抓着莱纳的腰狠狠地顶了进去。  
“……唔啊！”莱纳的眼睛渗出了点生理性泪水。  
太痛了。  
他也没想过会那么痛。哪怕是上次被两个男人一同插后面，也至少是做了足够的润滑。不应该是这样——在镜头下能享受快感，和艾伦的性爱却伴随着痛苦，这不是他想要的。  
他迷迷糊糊想着，身体已经随着习惯上下摆动起来。房间只开了一盏小灯，昏暗的光下他只能看见艾伦碧绿色的眼睛，即使是在这样的情况下，它们也清亮的注视着自己。莱纳知道只要艾伦不射出来，这种病态的惩罚就不会结束，于是他闭上眼，为了取悦而抚摸自己的乳头，他揉搓着自己那副曾被许多人嘲笑过的胸部，五指并拢的掐着那里的软肉；他尝试着在艾伦面前发出声音，一丁点他从片场学来的叫床声，呼唤着艾伦的名字。  
他在一片黑暗里想象着十五岁的艾伦，怀念着那个男孩对自己盲目的崇拜，这份崇拜差点在自己宣布退队那天毁了他，幸好他挺过来了，他在没有自己的世界里也过得很好。  
——比以前都好。  
莱纳不会忘记自己在四年后重新遇见艾伦的场景，那天他的老板油腻的笑着问他想不想接大单子，莱纳急于给母亲与表妹治病，需要极大的资金，当听说任务是陪睡一个明星的时候他想也没想就答应了。他以为那位明星价格开的那么高是有些变态的嗜好，为此他提前准备了许久，当他揣着十几粒止疼药、顶着已经被润滑许多遍的屁股走进房间时，他才发现那个人竟然是艾伦。  
莱纳跪在床边上，他让艾伦放他走，他不能待在这里被自己的前队友操，他被艾伦反手绞住压在床上，裤子被扒了下来，一伸手就能摸到满屁股黏腻的润滑剂，莱纳眼泪流了下来，他说，艾伦，求你别那么做，你会后悔的，我不想把你也弄脏。  
当艾伦插进来的时候他知道一切都完了，他们再也回不到以前了，在那个年纪艾伦会因为长得瘦弱而消沉，所有练习生里只有他希望变得像莱纳一样壮实，现在他们的立场颠倒，轮到莱纳流着眼泪，他恳求艾伦戴上安全套，他真的害怕把他给弄脏。

艾伦没有听他的话，后面几次也是一样，他喜欢直接进入，不带套，内射在莱纳的肚子里。这次也是如此，在莱纳腿都快软了的时候，他起身把莱纳按在床上，猛烈的挺动腰胯，把精液全部射了进去。他在莱纳的耳边发出一声喟叹，额前的碎发受重力荡了下来，莱纳看见一滴汗水从发尖垂直落进自己眼睛里。  
他闭上眼缓解那股咸涩，就在此时，艾伦吻了他。

End


End file.
